Dengeir of Stuhn
|Base ID = }} Dengeir of Stuhn is a Nord who was the former Jarl of Falkreath, and is currently a Thane of the Hold. He will retake his former position as Jarl if the Stormcloaks liberate Falkreath. Personality When spoken to, he comes off as highly suspicious of nearly everyone. In fact, he even suspects his maid of passing off information about him. Even if Dengeir becomes Jarl, he is still as paranoid as before. Background Dengeir of Stuhn lives in Dengeir's House in Falkreath. His brother Thadgeir also lives with him as well as Tekla, his faithful maid. Dengeir is also Jarl Siddgeir's uncle. Jarl of Falkreath He once ruled Falkreath as Jarl, but his nephew Siddgeir has taken over the position as Jarl and Dengeir now serves the Jarl's Court as a Thane. His story of why he was deposed as Jarl differs radically from his nephew's. He believes he was asked to step down when he took sides with the Stormcloaks and that it was, in fact, an Imperial plot to oust him from his seat of power. Dengeir states that he began noticing that Imperial spies were everywhere amongst the people of Falkreath, keeping tabs on and influencing everyone from the shadows. When Dengeir found out about this, the spies made a few well placed bribes and the next thing he knew, the Nobles were calling for a new Jarl. Siddgeir, who is ever willing to please the Empire, was then named in his place. However, Siddgeir states that Dengeir had become too frail in his old age to be Jarl. Interactions Some Light Theft Dengeir needs help in retrieving a note, possibly destined for Imperial hands, from Lod's House. Dark Ancestor Sometime after completing the first task, Dengeir will ask for help with another. He explains that a nearby grave has been dug up and it is thought to be the work of gravediggers. He states that it was his ancestor, Vighar who is a vampire and has now been freed from his coffin. He requests assistance in dispatching this foe and saving his family's reputation before Vighar's condition is revealed. If the Civil War questline has been completed and Dengeir is now Jarl, this quest becomes unavailable. Liberation of Skyrim If the Stormcloak quest "Rescue from Fort Neugrad" is completed, Dengeir will become the Jarl of Falkreath once more. When asked why he supports the Stormcloaks, he states that, "Some emperor in Cyrodiil does not know what's best for Skyrim and should not dictate how her people should live." He also states that he is "no fool" and knows that Ulfric Stormcloak is "selfish and power-hungry" but that he is the devil he knows (as opposed to the emperor). Dialogue "If you're sympathetic to the Empire, you'd be wise to put Falkreath far behind you." :You said you were the Jarl once? "Aye, not so long ago. Some'll tell you I stepped down on account of my old age. Truth is, I found out about all the Imperial spies crawling around Falkreath. A few well-placed bribes, and they bought themselves some friends. Suddenly the nobles are calling for a new Jarl, and all the while their pockets are jingling with the sound of Imperial septims. They named me Thane, and they got my nephew Siddgeir in my place. A real friend to Cyrodiil, that one." "Mind what you say! The Empire has ears all over this town." ;Some Light Theft "I was Jarl once. But I was encouraged to step down when I took sides with the Stormcloaks. It was an imperial plot, I tell you!" :You say there's a plot against you? "Not against me. Against all of Falkreath. Those Imperial bastards are spying on every one of us. Last night I saw Lod the blacksmith writing a letter. Probably sending word to Solitude and General Tullius. Are you loyal to Skyrim? Break into Lod's house and get that letter." ::It will be done. "Good." ::Forget it. "Milk drinker." After finding Lod's letter: Here's Lod's letter. "What's this? Some kind of code? "Need as much iron ore as you can dig up...." He's not spying, but it's clear the Empire is making Lod smith up more swords and armor for them. Good work. Take this." ;Dark Ancestor "Stendarr protect Falkreath until Skyrim's Sons rise." :What exactly do you need from me? "You may have seen the open grave in our graveyard. Most of the townsfolk think it's the work of a corpse thief. The truth is less pleasant. It is...was, the grave of Vighar, my own ancestor, dead for centuries now. He is also a vampire. My family is entrusted with keeping him buried, but recently someone stole the wardstone, and Vighar escaped." ::And you want me to find the wardstone? "No. It's too late for the wardstone. Vighar must be destroyed. If this gets out, my family will suffer great shame." :::I will see that Vighar is destroyed. "Good. He will have fled to gather others of his kind." :::A vampire? I don't think so. "I expected too much. I'll seek someone else to salvage the family honor." ::::What did you want my help with? "Destroy Vighar, my long dead vampire ancestor. Have you changed your mind?" After defeating Vighar: Vighar is Dead. "My family thanks you. Take this as a token of our gratitude." ;Jarl :Why did you side with the Stormcloaks? "You think some Emperor sitting on a gilded throne in Cyrodiil is going to know what's best for Skyrim? The Imperial City's so far from here, it might as well be on one of the moons. And yet the Empire thinks it can tell us what to do an' how to live. I'm no man's fool. I know Ulfric Stormcloak's selfish and power-hungry, but he's the devil I know. Does that put it plain enough for you?" :How are you a better Jarl than Siddgeir? "For one thing, I won't empty Falkreath's coffers to buy myself fine clothes an' expensive mead. For another, I won't get mixed up with criminals and other sorts who take advantage of the honest folk for profit. I might be old, but I haven't forgotten that a Jarl's first duty is to look after his people." Conversations Filthy Hall Dengeir: "Tekla. The Hall is filthy. See to your cleaning." Tekla: "Yes sir." Dengeir's Suspicions Dengeir: "Do you think Tekla has been talking to Siddgeir again?" Thadgeir: "We've been over this, Den. Tekla does not share your secrets with Siddgeir." Dengeir: "Hmmf. Maybe you're the one talking to him then..." Same Argument Dengeir: "Narri! This mead tastes like water and the meat has gone off." Narri: "The mead is same as it ever was and the meat is fresh, maybe your sense of taste has "gone off."" Dengeir: "The impertinence! You never would have talked to me like that when I was Jarl." Narri: "We had this same argument every week, even when you were Jarl." Quotes *''"I was Jarl once. But I was encouraged to step down when I took sides with the Stormcloaks. It was an imperial plot, I tell you!"'' *''"Enemies and ears. Both are everywhere."'' *''"Mind what you say! The Empire has ears all over this town."'' *''"Stendarr protect Falkreath until Skyrim's Sons rise."'' *''"The war has changed Falkreath, even our neighbors can be our enemies."'' *''"Be mindful. My maid Tekla has been known to pass information to Siddgeir."'' Trivia *If Falkreath is given to the Stormcloaks during "Season Unending" and then is recaptured by the Imperials, Dengeir and his steward, Tekla, will be banished to Windhelm and can be found at Candlehearth Hall. **The quests "Dark Ancestor" or "Some Light Theft" cannot be received from him after this. *Dengeir's title "of Stuhn" seems to imply he is associated with Stuhn, the Nordic God of Ransom, and Nordic precursor to Stendarr. Appearances * cs:Dengeir ze Stuhnu de:Dengeir es:Dengeir de Stuhn pl:Dengeir ru:Денгейр Стунский uk:Денґейр Стунів Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Jarls